


warning for your heart

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Jungeun should've paid attention to the weather forecast.





	warning for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> me: has a flood flash warning  
> me: omg.. lipsoul

Looking back at this morning in retrospect, Jungeun should’ve prepared a bit more. A raincoat would’ve helped, an umbrella  **at least** —but no. Jungeun looked at the weather app and, even though it  _ clearly stated that it would be raining _ (it was 100% certainty!), she walked out of her apartment without a jacket/umbrella.

 

And now she’s standing underneath the overhang of her university’s theater building, staring at the droplets of rain coming down harshly. Her classmates have left by then, all running to their cars and stepping into big puddles and squealing as they do so.

 

But Jungeun’s standing there, wondering if she could wait it out.

 

The dark grey clouds in the sky suddenly flash a bright white and seconds later, a boom and then a crackle rings out.

 

Jungeun winces.

 

She gets a notification on her phone at that second and looks down at her screen.

 

**[FLASH FLOOD WARNING.]**

 

Well, then.

 

She sighs and takes her backpack off, looking through and trying to see whether she has anything of value inside of what’s going to be her makeshift-umbrella.

 

Fortunately, Jungeun’s bag is practically empty except for a bag of uneaten potato chips.

 

“Okay,” she mumbles to herself, bringing the bag above her head. She just needs to make it down five streets to get to her apartment building. If she runs, she can make it there before the storm gets even  **worse** .

 

She lets out a tiny squeal as she steps out from underneath the overhang and the rain pelts down onto her immediately.

 

With quick feet, she hurries down the sidewalk.

 

Jungeun manages to make it down the street without any problem (minus the fact she stepped in a huge puddle and now her socks are wet) but as she’s waiting at the street corner, a car drives by, right into the pool of water accumulated on the street, and completely drenches her head-to-toe.

 

… 

 

Jungeun stands there, frozen, because she can’t believe that that just actually happened. She closes her eyes and counts to ten before opening them. The car that had drove into the puddle and soaked Jungeun is no longer in sight and Jungeun feels like laughing and crying at the same time because the situation is just so  **ridiculous** .

 

She has half the nerve to run back underneath the overhang and call Jiwoo to come pick her up—but she knows that the girl is probably busy studying for exams and she knows (from years of experience) that if she gives Jiwoo a reason to procrastinate and get distracted that the girl would just stop studying entirely.

 

Jungeun is still standing at the corner (she backed away so she wouldn’t get splashed again), considering her options as the rain causes her clothes to stick to her skin, when she hears the pitter-patter of someone running against the wet sidewalk.

 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!”

 

Jungeun looks up and finds a blonde girl rushing towards her, a big blue umbrella opened. She reaches Jungeun and holds the umbrella over the both of them (but Jungeun can see that more of the stranger’s body is exposed to the rain).

 

“I didn’t realize there was that huge puddle and then when I drove over it and splashed you I felt so bad,” the stranger explains hurriedly. Jungeun just blinks because the girl is…  _ so pretty _ —and Jungeun tends to freeze up around pretty people.

 

“Are you okay?” the stranger asks, “My class got cancelled because of the weather so I’m not in any rush to go somewhere. Can I give you a ride, or something?”

 

(Un)fortunately, Jungeun’s snarky humor doesn’t have an off-switch around pretty people.

 

“Do you normally offer strangers rides?”

 

The stranger lets out a laugh, shaking her head, “No, not normally,” there’s a little twinkle in her eyes, “but I also don’t normally drive around splashing cute girls with big ass street puddles.”

 

Even though that was  **definitely** flirting, Jungeun finds herself chuckling along comfortably. It’s almost like they’re not standing in the middle of a storm.

 

The blonde girl’s smile increases tenfold at the sound of Jungeun’s laugh and Jungeun feels her heart do a little flip.

 

“I’ll take that ride,” she says, “I’m Jungeun.”

 

“I’m Jinsol,” the blonde grins before nodding her head in the direction of the car, “let’s go?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me!  
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
